Slow Me Down
by TimberWolfie
Summary: After her parents divorce, Neytiri turns to the one man who has always been there for her, but it goes just a tad too far.  Alternate reality type story to my other fan fic, 'Stay the Night'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**All right… I keep telling myself not to do such things, but it just seems to help me finish the current fan fictions I have. So, I did this one. Since I do adore Neytiri (even though I do admit she seems to suffer the worst in terms of drama 80% of the time) and Adaman is one of my favourite characters, I thought this pairing could be interesting.**

**For those of you who are just joining us and have not read 'Stay the Night' and have no clue what is going on, here's all you need to know:**

**Eytukan and Mo'at divorced after she found out that he had been having an affair with Grace for years, though in reality she had cheated on him in the first place and actually told him to go and have an affair to even the score. Complicating matters even more, Grace's niece/daughter, Bree Augustine, came to Pandora as an Avatar, catching Tsu'tey's attention and causing them to be married. So, Neytiri finds herself alone, and that is how this alternate fan fic came up. Just a note – in the actual story, this never, ever happens. This is just one of those 'What if' fan fics.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Pairings: Eytukan/Grace, Adaman/Neytiri, Tsu'tey/Bree**

**Chapter One**

When Neytiri was ten, her best friend, Eutalli, wrote a note to Ahurewa, a male around the same age as them.

This may not seem anything of note to an outsider, nor the questions asked within said note. _What is your favourite colour?_ the note said. _What is your favourite season? _And, like an afterthought: _Who is your favourite girl in the clan?_

Eutalli didn't mention the note to Neytiri before delivering it, but when a few days passed without a response, she was too agitated not to tell her. Hearing what she had done made Neytiri agitated too. She felt as if a race had begun, and Eutalli had taken off before Neytiri was even aware it had started. Not wanting to bring harm to their friendship, Neytiri said nothing. Besides, as three days turned to four, and four to five and Ahurewa had sent no reply, Neytiri's distress had turned into sympathy, only for the alarm to be sounded again when Eutalli pressed a piece of parchment into Neytiri's hand one morning.

_Red_, it said in a careful print.

_Summer._

_Kaimana, also Neytiri._

Kaimana was the smallest girl in height in their age group, a hunter's daughter who seemed to have a slight speech impediment. Whenever they recited their history in class, or some other subject of the like, her classmates were always quick to correct her pronunciation. And Neytiri, of course, was Eutalli's best friend. Surely, to this day, Ahurewa's answers represent the most earnest, honest document Neytiri had ever seen, mainly because it was written by a child who didn't know any better, but growing up to be surrounded by Na'vi politics, and in a world where lies were starting to take hold, this simple note was the testament of their old life, before Grace and all dropped in.

Eutalli and Neytiri read his replies in the royal's lounge after lunch, after their lessons were done for the day. Neytiri was allowed in the lounge due to Mo'at's marriage to Eytukan, immediately giving her a royal's ways; Eutalli was only there since Eytukan was rather lenient, and didn't have the heart to kick them out. Seeing that line – _Kaimana, also Neytiri – _made the latter feel as if she were floating on air. Just like that, all the pent up agitation at Eutalli dissipated. Neytiri – he liked her. She didn't even mind the fact that she had to share his affection with Kaimana, or the fact that the other girl's name was the first on his mind since he wrote her name before hers. "Should I keep the note?" Neytiri had asked, rather boldly, looking back. She felt proud that day; she felt her chest puffing out more, her head coming up higher. She had Ahurewa's heart before Eutalli had – she had taken off to a good start and was surpassing her. That statement was her making her ascent over Eutalli loud and clear. Eutalli merely scowled at Neytiri and whipped the parchment out of her hand.

By the end of the day, which was no less than two hours later, Neytiri learned not from Eutalli herself, but from her elder sister, Sylwanin, that Eutalli and Ahurewa were 'going steady'. Neytiri had no idea what the hell that had meant, but when she saw them holding hands at dinner, she got an idea.

The next day was a day off their lessons, and Neytiri moped around the lounge room, not speaking to anyone. She felt betrayed. What had happened to _Kaimana, also Neytiri_? Eytukan noticed his youngest step-daughter's sorrow, as did his best friend and advisor, Adaman. Adaman was a few years younger than Eytukan, and they were as close as brothers could be, so naturally, Adaman knew Neytiri very well. "What's wrong, little lady?," he asked in that cheery tone of his. "Why so blue, hmm?"

Eytukan had shot Adaman a sharp look before looking at his daughter. "You've been awfully quiet today. What's the matter, Ney Ney?" he asked, using his affectionate term for her.

Cat-like ears had dropped low, and Neytiri shook her head. "A lot," she replied, in a tone that told her father she no longer felt like dwelling on the subject. Eytukan didn't probe any further.

Amazingly, Ahurewa and Eutalli remained a couple for the next six years. A pubescent couple, granted, meaning there may have been no one besides Neytiri who took them seriously. They continued to hold hands in public, and they were permitted to spend evenings together, a liberty which was ended when Eutalli got her term a few years later, and was no longer a young girl. Since Eutalli was away at those times, and Neytiri was still considered a child, not a woman, she was allowed to stay with Ahurewa. She tried to look for a sign, any sign, which said he remembered that note all those years before, where he said he had liked her, but any ideas of such a fantasy had obviously slipped his mind.

One afternoon in the beginning of the year where Neytiri was to turn sixteen, Ahurewa unceremoniously broke up with Eutalli – in front of the whole clan. Neytiri watched from beside her step-father at dinner as Eutalli's face crumpled, and then she had hardened. She had reached out for the nearest object – a drink – and flung the contents into his face. In a loyalty to Eutalli, Neytiri stopped contact with Ahurewa, unless she walked into him during the day when she was apart from her friend, in which she gave a smile and perhaps a, "I see you". But apart from that, contact was limited. By the time Ahurewa and Eutalli had fully broken up, Neytiri had, somewhere along the way, stopped dwelling on the two of them and on what hadn't happened between her and Ahurewa. When she did think of it, fleetingly, it seemed ridiculous; if the events behind held any lessons, it was about how silly young people were. Ahurewa and Eutalli's supposed love affair, Neytiri's own yearnings and confusion – they all came to seem nothing more than the backdrop of her childhood.

Now that she was a big girl, Neytiri had dropped her yearnings of love. She had been hurt and learned, in one direct or indirect form of another, that love, in basic terms, sucked. After all the troubles Eytukan had with Mo'at due to Grace, and the fact that Tsu'tey, similar to Ahurewa, unceremoniously ditched her (not that she particularly minded) for her best friend Bree, she just gave up on it. She didn't mind being alone all her life – in fact, it sounded rather pleasant. Jake seemed to be going it alone, too, and he was doing just fine. So why couldn't she? Why were women who were 'left on the shelf', so to speak, treated so differently to that of a man who never got married? Neytiri never understood true social politics, and she knew that if she tried, she would retreat from the confusion to the safety net of clan doings.

Unfortunately for the princess, the things that she needed to cement in place didn't stick. Now that all her friends were getting married, Neytiri found that her schedule never entirely matched up with theirs. A single woman could be friends with married ones, definitely, but it was never quite the same, particularly if they had children. At least Bree hadn't quite reached that stage, but she knew it was just a matter of time. Neytiri didn't hold marriage against Bree, or who she was married to, but it was only when she backed out of commitments due to her 'time' with her husband that pushed Neytiri's buttons. "You cannot just do this to me!" Neytiri exclaimed desperately as Bree broke the news that she couldn't help that night. "We had this planned for months! We have to help Adaman."

"I know, I know," Bree groaned in response. "But come on… It's Tsu'tey's birthday and we haven't seen one another all week." Neytiri put her palm to her forehead in exasperation. Her other friend, Nikti, who sat beside her in the lounge, patted her shoulder in sympathy. "You can find someone else, right?" she tried to suggest.

"No! Not at this late hour," Neytiri sighed, before casting her eyes often to Bree, trying to begging approach. "Bree… I am actually begging you. I need you there!"

Bree's ears went back, and she gave a sigh. "Well…"

"Look, I can be a waitress!" Nikti piped up. "I can be a waitress for you, Neytiri."

"Oh, see? Thank you, darling! See, Nikti, Nikti!" Bree chirped happily at her Na'vi friend.

Neytiri was sceptical of that. She looked at her old friend. While Nikti had her uses, she was sometimes limited in terms of the normal. "_Really?_" she asked her in their native tongue. "_You would have to actually help me. This can't be like; you know… what happened at your last birthday party._"

Nikti's eyes sent daggers at Neytiri, who just shrugged. "I can do work," she told her sternly in English. "Just let me give it a try." Neytiri was hesitant, but seeing no true other option, she relented. She didn't think this night was going to go well. Nikti had been known to embarrass her on more than one occasion, so she was almost certainly positive the same would happen again.

"_All right, promise to behave?_" Neytiri questioned one last time as she and Peyral walked towards the area Adaman had set up for the party. Adaman was the head healer of the Omaticaya clan, and was Eytukan's closest friend. They had known each other since they were eight years old, so naturally, Neytiri knew him very well. Likewise, she knew Nikti very well, and just sent a prayer up to Eywa that she would be good.

Nikti gave a laugh and nodded, giving a mocking bow to the princess before swiping the plate of food she carried on her arm. "_I shall do as you command, O Mistress_," she declared, clicking her heels together as if some magic trick was about to happen, and then marching out to the area just outside Hometree, which was being set up for the get together.

"_Oh, hell_," Neytiri muttered to herself as she followed her friend. As she came to help Peyral properly set up, she felt a warm hand placed onto her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar Na'vi looking down at her. A crooked smile, an ever so slightly weathered face and warm, liquid gold eyes met Neytiri's own. His smile was infectious, and Neytiri smiled back at the figure. "Hello, Adaman," she greeted happily, giving him a hug. "Long time no see."

Adaman gave a small laugh. " 'Long time no see?' " he echoed his best friend's daughter's words. "You see me every day; what are you talking about?"

"You are so busy doing work – we rarely see you out of your office," Neytiri teased him. She cast a glance to Nikti, guessing she best introduce the two, seeing as Nikti was quite a new member to the Omaticaya clan itself. Coming from a neighbouring clan, she doubted Adaman knew her. However, upon seeing Nikti's love-struck look as she got a gawk at the handsome doctor, Neytiri thought otherwise, turning back to Adaman with a smile. "So how have you been?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she asked.

"Well, obviously you know S'Éramuna and I broke up, else you wouldn't have done the head tilt."

"The what?" Neytiri questioned.

Adaman gestured to how her chin was tilted. "Yes, since the break-up, whenever someone asks me whether I'm okay, it's with the customary head tilt." For effect, Adaman copied Neytiri's position, tilting his head ever so slightly. " 'How are you doing? Are you okay?' "

Neytiri gave a small laugh. "I am sorry."

"Oh, it's fine," Adaman chuckled.

"I didn't realise you and S'Éramuna had parted. So is that why you're throwing the party?" Neytiri joked, but the moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted her callous choice of words.

Adaman didn't seem to hold it against her, giving a laugh. "You could say that. But no – this is a get-together for some of the healers around here. And your parents."

Neytiri stiffened, and just like she had a few moments ago, Adaman regretted his words. "She's not my mother."

'And neither is Eytukan really your father, as far as we know', Adaman thought in his mind, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to say it, just as Neytiri didn't want to hear it. He knew she was having trouble adjusting to the fact Grace was now effectively her step-mother, and who could blame her? For years, Grace had been that figure within her life. She had been the person Neytiri had run to if she was sad, or needed help, or just wanted to talk, rather than Mo'at. The Avatar had raised her more than her true mother, as Neytiri had pointed out in a family dispute a couple of years ago. But now with the fact that Grace would be coming into the family, Adaman could see how Neytiri was taking it. She felt like she was pushing Mo'at out, though he could have easily assured her that wasn't the case. Still, he held his tongue. At least the grief she felt over the situation had numbed considerably over the past year, without the rawness of surprise.

To alleviate the settling awkward air, Adaman looked at the new member of the clan which he hadn't had the pleasure to meet yet, giving her a flawless smile. "_Hello, I'm Adaman Santol_."

When no sound came from Nikti, Neytiri turned her head to see her friend gaping like a fish at Adaman. A swift elbow from her, and Nikti snapped back into reality, giving Adaman a smile. "Hehe… Hello…" she said like a nervous young girl at her first dance, twirling her hair with her fingers suggestively. Neytiri resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Nikti alone with a man was bad enough, but if the man was Adaman, they were screwed. Having the two of them at a party and in the case of Adaman, the wives would have to be locked up, and Nikti, the eldest son of the family. Thankfully today, Adaman wasn't interested in her, and Neytiri prayed that would never change.

Within a few hours, the healers arrived, but Adaman was promptly not intrigued by them. Considering the mind-numbing conversation and anecdotes about patients with syphilis and other disturbing ailments they carried with them, Neytiri couldn't blame him, and saved him as she was inside helping prepare more food. Adaman used that excuse to stay up with her, and absent-mindedly brushed the meat that Nikti was actually meant to be preparing. His hand had a bit of an expert flick to it, a grace and steadiness that only came with years of doing his profession. 'Good for stitching people up,' Neytiri thought to herself. She came over to him with an amused laugh. "_You have to get out there – it's your party!_"

"_But they're so dull!_" Adaman complained to Neytiri. "_They're all healers._"

"_That is such a weak excuse – you're a healer._"

"_Only because my parents wanted me to be; I wanted to be a hunter_," Adaman insisted. Neytiri found herself laughing for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and not because it was polite to do so. Adaman cast his eyes up from his work on the meat as Nikti tried to escape from the party, trying to shield herself from all the healers as they all tried to joke with her. Adaman and Neytiri watched with amusement in their eyes as Nikti got cornered by an elder one continuing his joke he had been telling her about surgery. "… _And the other thing you don't want to hear a healer saying after stitching someone up is, 'Did anyone see my scalpel?'"_

Nikti gave a tortured, forced laugh. "_Ah… that's great. Yeah, I get it, but you stay out there!_" she exclaimed as she quickly ran to the safety of her friend.

Adaman pointed to Nikti as she retreated from his colleagues. "_See?_"

Neytiri gave a small chuckle, looking at what he was doing. "_All right, fine. But you have to go out sometime. Tell you what, you go out there and in a few minutes I will come and get you with some… soup emergency. We'll say Nikti burnt it._"

"_Hey!" _Nikti complained, a frown creasing her features.

Adaman nodded, getting up and patting Neytiri's hand. "_You'd better,_" he told her. "_I'm going to go and see how your father is dealing with all of this._" Neytiri smiled and waved him off, watching as he went. Nikti was sharp and caught the look that passed through Neytiri's eye, and picked the perfect time to start pecking at her about her single status. Admittedly, although Neytiri absolutely loved Nikti, she often tried to get out of spending time with her to avoid the most lacklustre conversation they ever engaged in.

"_You are so smitten_," Nikti teased her with a smirk as she watched Adaman's disappearing figure.

Neytiri shot a look to her friend, her voice causing her to snap out of her reverie. "_What? I am not!_"

"_You are so much the smitten kitten_." When Neytiri made no vocal reply, but merely gave a blush that made the stripes on her cheeks stand out, Nikti suggested, "You should ask him out."

Neytiri found herself wondering if Nikti's parents had dropped her on her head as a baby. It would explain for a lot of happenings over the years she had known her. "_Are you insane? I cannot do that… Adaman's like, a grown up."_

"_So?_" Nikti scoffed. "_He seems to be really into you."_

Neytiri looked at Nikti as if she did indeed belong in a mental asylum. She frowned at her friend, putting her palms up. "_Nikti, he's a friend of my da's. He's like… thirty-three years older than me!_"

"_So what? You got to live, baby!_" Nikti exclaimed, giving her friend a nudge with the bone of her elbow. "_You'd be cute together._"

"_Nikti…_"

She backed off, much to Neytiri's relief, but unfortunately, it only lasted a few moments; a few silent, blissful moments, however fleeting. "_You're just never going to see him again?_"

"_We live with him, Nikti. I see him all the time…_" Neytiri trailed off, and cleared her throat. Nikti was impractical, and she shouldn't even be having the conversation of 'maybe' in her mind with herself. "_And… I will see him again at my check-up tomorrow._"

A small smile of mockery started to dance upon Nikti's features. "_Didn't you just get a check-up?_"

"_Well… yes. But you know. Nineteen is a dangerous… illness age,_" Neytiri argued, promptly picking up a tray of food and moving out of the area before Nikti could probe even further into her already poked through shell.

After leaving the girls, Adaman came over to find his friends. He found Eytukan with Grace, as well as Tsu'tey and his mate Bree, and Jake. Giving a smile, he came over to the few of the only sane people here. "_And how are my favourite people doing?_" the host asked them.

The _olo'eyktan _of the clan leaned forward to Adaman, muttering. "_Dying… How did I ever become best friends with a healer? Your race is strange._" Adaman snorted with laughter.

Grace looked at her lover's best friend, and someone who she was close to as well. "_How is Neytiri doing?_"

"_She's well. She'll be out in a few minutes._" He looked then at Grace's niece, giving her a smile. "And how are you?" he asked, speaking in English for her.

Bree gave Adaman a smile. "I'm doing well. We're doing well," she said, taking Tsu'tey's hand for emphasis. The head warrior gave her a smile and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Jake gave a groan. "Christ's sake, get a room you two."

"Shut up," Tsu'tey told the ex-Avatar.

As the group of friends and family conversed, Nikti and Neytiri watched from afar. "_Why don't you go and talk to them?_" she asked. As Neytiri's best friend, Nikti thought she fully understood her, but was always shocked to find that she never did, and for that matter, so did Neytiri. Didn't she understand that it was hard for her to talk to her family now with Grace?

"_Maybe later_," was all Neytiri said. Nikti decided to leave her be, knowing that when Neytiri got like this, it was best to leave well enough alone. The moment Nikti left however, she was promptly replaced by Peyral, who came over to talk to Neytiri. "I have not talked to you in a while," Peyral smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Neytiri smiled politely. "And you?"

Another friend of theirs, Re'tré, looked over to where Nikti had gone, and gave a fake laugh as she saw her trying to talk to the youngest healer there, who couldn't be more than twenty-three. "Nikti sure is a piece of work."

As if misunderstanding her meaning, Neytiri nodded and said, "Nikti's the most entertaining person I know."

"But does she drive you crazy? She must do."

"Not any more than I do to her," Neytiri smiled sweetly, but it pretty fake. Peyral and Re'tré didn't seem to notice.

"She is practically throwing herself at Varn. Do you think we should warn him?" Peyral wondered aloud.

"About what?" Neytiri asked her directly.

Seeing that they were not about to start an interesting topic on the subject of Nikti's conquests, Peyral tactfully changed the topic to Neytiri. 'Stupid me,' she thought as Peyral began quizzing her. "Neytiri, am I right that you have not had a serious suitor since that tall man… remind me of his name –"

"Tsyal." Neytiri smiled tried to smile agreeably, and that did it; she gave her what she was sure she wanted – some admission of failure on Neytiri's part – because she hoped it would get her to drop the subject. No such luck though.

"Well, you will find someone. Surely you have your mind on someone now?"

The conversation with Nikti previously over Adaman came to mind, and mentally, Neytiri kicked herself. She couldn't let her mind go here – it was insane. "Not really." She gave a smile to tell them that she didn't mind that, and she kept telling herself that, but to be honest, Neytiri was a little lonely. It wasn't that she needed a guy, but just with all the large changes around her, just having someone to talk to wouldn't be too bad – and someone who would actually listen, and maybe give her some advice. Jake was there for the listening, but for the advice giving, he wasn't quite the best. She knew he meant well, but his advice never truly worked or helped in any way. Neytiri cast her eyes over to Adaman as he spoke with her father, and then looked back to her friends, putting him out of her mind and deciding to just enjoy the company of the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really tired when I uploaded that first chapter, so I missed some things in the explanation. Yes, Nikti is Nikti from Bumps in the Road – same person! I really like her, and though she will turn into a bitch later on, I wanted to put her in this fic, with just some parts of her new personality.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter Two**

"_Father?_" came Neytiri's voice as she walked into Eytukan's room. Truthfully, it was Eytukan and Grace's room now, considering she was permanently staying. Neytiri tried to push that idea aside. Grace had been standing in as acting _tsahík_, and though she would never say it to her face, or anyone else, she wasn't very good at it. Neytiri knew she was trying, so she didn't want to insult her or anything, but when she didn't know how to lead the clan in morning prayer, it was a concern. Then again, was her father really so blind to think Grace could do it? Coming from a planet where the only religion these days was sex and drugs, and Grace said her only religion was science didn't help her cause. "We're a bunch of heathens!" she liked to quip to the group, and Neytiri would silently pray she would never say that in the clan's presence, or any other high order.

Eytukan had been at his table. For once it was devoid of scriptures or any other mess, and Neytiri could actually see the intricate carvings on it, telling the Na'vi history. She had never attempted to translate it, and she would be damned if she tried now. The leader looked up as his youngest came in, and he smiled at her; when she didn't smile back, his faded promptly. He sighed and passed her something. "_Mind giving this to Adaman?_" he asked her.

Neytiri took the strange parcel, which was placed in a twine basket. "_Sure he's not getting a grip on his hangover?_" Neytiri sarcastically remarked. Actually, Adaman hadn't drunk anything last night – Nikti had been the one to, and Neytiri was fairly sure she was still passed out in the medical centre, where Adaman had taken her. It was a pretty embarrassing moment for Neytiri.

As her mind drifted back to the party, she thought about the conversation she and Nikti had had. In an attempt to alleviate the settling discomfort of the evening, Bree had suggested they all start a game of charades, which actually turned out to be quite fun and very lengthy. In the middle of it, just before Neytiri's team's turn, Nikti had pressed up against her and put her lips to her ear and murmured, "_I'm going to be sick._" That came as a surprise to Neytiri. Though she hadn't been watching Nikti all night, she didn't think she had drunk that much. She pulled Nikti's arm around her neck and got her to her feet, thinking perhaps some water splashed on her face from the river might help her. As they walked briskly into the forest, Nikti stumbled, and Neytiri hoped the others were too engrossed in the game to notice. It was quite late, as the sky was terribly dark. At least the bioluminescent plants they encountered every day had helped.

Neytiri had led Nikti to the river, letting her lie down on the cool floor. She actually didn't know what to do when someone was drunk. She didn't drink herself, and she wasn't the one to help another when they were in such a situation. "_All right, you lie down and I'll get you some water_," Neytiri suggested as she went to get a leaf to catch water in.

Nikti wasn't even paying attention to Neytiri, her mind totally off somewhere else. "_How is it… that we are both nineteen and neither of us have been married?_"

"_Nikti, don't you think that is a little young to be married?_" Neytiri pointed out as she took a leaf from the tree, rubbing the spot and murmuring a chant for another to grow in its place afterwards. She went to the river to fill it up, listening to Nikti still as she slurred.

"_I was… meant to have three children… now…_" Nikti managed, hiccupping at the end. "_Kayala, Yalté… what was the other one? Do you remember?"_

"_Tellua?" _Neytiri suggested, filling the leaf and coming back to Nikti.

"_Tellua isn't a special name… You do remember,_" Nikti told her, watching her as she came back, but her eyes kept shifting from Neytiri's form.

Neytiri sighed. "_Um… Sheiae? I don't remember."_

"_Don't tell me that!"_ Nikti exclaimed, sounding like one of the students at the school when it had been too long since their last snack.

Neytiri dipped her fingers into the water and gently sprinkled a little on Nikti's face, really not knowing what to do. She thought maybe if Nikti drank some. She gently lifted her head, trying to get her to drink. "_Nikti, please co-operate…_"

"_Did I ever tell you,_" Nikti continued to slur, "_That when you were with Tsyal, I pictured him… with a really long, thin penis?_" Like a child, she giggled hysterically at the word that seemed really out of place with the rest of the sentence. "_You know… because he was such a long, thin person?_"

That was not actually inaccurate, Neytiri had to admit, and it would explain why she never actually climaxed or actually enjoyed sex with him. She wasn't going to give Nikti the satisfaction of realising she was right, though. "_Nikti, just drink the water._"

Nikti didn't seem to be listening, now on a whole spiel about all the men she found attractive in the clan. Neytiri knew if she started talking about Adaman, she would march right out of there and let Nikti fend for herself. But it was someone else that set Neytiri on edge. "_You know, that Jake guy is really hot…_" Oh, Eywa. "_You were with him non-stop for three months… did you two ever…?_"

Neytiri made a horrified face. "_Nikti, not everyone is like you_," she said, getting defensive. Talking about Jake like that bothered her, particularly from Nikti. But why should it? Jake wasn't hers to defend, but it just bothered her that Jake was part of the clan now – he could have any girl her wanted, which pleased the vast majority of girls practically lining up for him. Neytiri wasn't one of them though. At a time, she had half wondered if she would be, but no – she didn't want to. He was too good of a friend now and she didn't want to jeopardise that. Besides, he didn't take an interest in her. Oh, if only she knew.

"_Maybe I should ask him out…_" Nikti mused, and the princess's jaw tightened. "_I bet he'd have the biggest, most delicious – "_

"_Dear Eywa, dear Mother, please shut the hell up!_"

After taking care of Nikti, and once she seemed a little more sober after being sick near Neytiri's feet – hats off to Jake if he ever got into the likes of her – she took her back to the party. As Neytiri led her, stumbling, they caught Adaman's attention. Of course they would; healers noticed every ailment of everybody, particularly him. "You two alright?" Adaman asked in concern as he saw Nikti. He got one whiff of her breath and didn't need to ask anything further.

"We are fine," Neytiri told him, smiling.

Adaman looked at Nikti, and then to his niece-of-sorts. "_Want me to take her to the medical centre?_" he kindly offered.

Neytiri flushed, her skin turning slightly darker in tone. "_Uh, that's not necessary…_" she told him as Nikti reached away from Neytiri to call out to Jake with some flirtatious remark, who pretended not to hear. Neytiri cringed.

Adaman chuckled. "_Here, I'll take her."_

"_Really, that's not necessary – _"

"_I insist." _Adaman smiled his flawless smile, taking Nikti's weight off of Neytiri's shoulders. "_Don't worry. When the children come in for their medication tomorrow, she'll be up before the ikrans caw._"

Eytukan's voice brought Neytiri back to the present. "_He'll be fine_," he told his daughter, getting up to kiss her cheek. Neytiri remained stiff, and Eytukan felt his heart sink. Many things had changed between them. Before, she had always talked to him, listened to him, called him 'da'… Now just 'father'. Eytukan tried not to let it show how much that hurt – a leader had more important things to think about than an affectionate nickname that his daughter put on him. "_Tell him I say 'hello'._"

Neytiri nodded. "_You'll see him at dinner, though…_" she murmured as she walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and down the type of staircase they had to the ground floor, walking into the medical centre. "Hello?" she called out, finding the place unusually bare. That was strange. Neytiri came to the main section of it, scouting for Sareia, the head nurse who was often around. No one was there. Perhaps she should just drop it off on Adaman's desk – hopefully he'd know what it was. As she headed towards the secluded area of the medical centre, Neytiri's ears perked as she heard some strange, animalistic noises. Panting, grunting… The knocking against the wall gave Neytiri an idea of what was going on.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Neytiri decided to just poke her head around the entrance. Her eyes widened as she saw what was going on. Sareia was on the desk, stripped of her clothes, and Adaman was on top of her, his mouth latched on her breast, making her moan. His hips thrust against hers, making her move along the table. Neytiri gave a gasp and quickly moved away from the entrance, chuckling to herself softly.

**· · ·**

"You _caught _them?" Bree laughed the next day in the lounge as Neytiri told her what had happened. "Oh my God…"

Neytiri smiled, satisfied as she sipped at her water. She wanted to tell someone, and Bree seemed like the best person. Though she and Bree weren't the closest of friends, they got along well, and Neytiri thought they would become good friends in the future. "I did."

"Ah! So tell me, tell me!" Bree exclaimed to her friend. "What were they doing?"

A laugh came from Neytiri. "What _weren't _they doing? They were rolling on the desk for a long time, and then she gave him head."

Bree looked at Neytiri strangely, pulling away from her slightly. "… How long were you watching them?"

Neytiri blushed. "Um… well…" Thankfully she got saved from explaining that as Adaman himself came in. "Oh, hello."

"Hello little ladies," Adaman smiled at the duo, coming to sit next to Neytiri, which made her stiffen. That was strange. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Neytiri hastily lied, feeling like she was waist-deep in water as the handsome, and now to her, pretty sexy healer sat beside her. Bree bit her lip to stop from laughing at Neytiri's predicament. Poor her. Neytiri got up and made some hasty excuse to leave.

Adaman frowned at her, and looked at Bree for some explanation. "What's gotten into her?"

Bree shrugged. "Mmm… Don't mind her. She's just suffering from hormones. She'll get over it."


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, considering the Australian government is a bunch of limp dicks (yes, I went there), there is a huge possibility that all my fan fics will go. I have been strategically saving them, and I have completely saved 'Stay the Night' and 'Bumps In The Road', the two main ones. The others are fine. But the problem will be of how to let you guys read them if it gets to that stage… well, let's pray not, yeah? Well, enjoy this one. I have to admit, I was in a crappy mood when I wrote this, so I tried to make it lighthearted to make myself feel better. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

It was a bright sunlit day, warm with the beginning fullness of summer. The trees were leafed out, but still a shade lighter than they would be later. Lazy flies buzzed around the pa'li in the field, making the horses, flick their tails and stamp their hooves in agitation.

With all the crisis of the past year over, Neytiri's duties were light. All that was required of her these days was the occasional hunting ceremony or ritual to drive away evil spirits, or to pray over the sick. She didn't have to lift a finger much, seeing as Grace had taken over. Not having her duties made Neytiri feel quite useless, so it half-pleased her to see how stressed her step-mother was. Was there something wrong with her to think that way? She loved Grace, that was for certain, but there was a time where she could call her mother, and not feel guilty. It didn't have as much truth behind it as it now did. Ever since Eytukan had mated Grace, Neytiri had made it clear she wasn't going to call her 'mother'. She just felt bad since Mo'at died due to her, and that she got the easy life now. Neytiri could make it harder if she tried.

As Neytiri relaxed in the lounge with her father, his new wife, Jake and Tsu'tey, her newest girlfriend came into the area. "Hey guys," Bree greeted everyone, coming to kiss Tsu'tey quickly before turning to address her. "Neytiri! I got a present for you. Happy Birthday!"

Neytiri looked down at the small, leather-bound book with a bemused expression. "Huh… that is funny, because my birthday was six months ago. So I assume that you found a random book and you had to get rid of it somehow?"

A small frown of hurt flickered over Bree's face as she moved around Neytiri to sit down. "Well aren't we just 'Little Miss The-Glass-Is-Half-Empty'," she muttered, before showing Neytiri some of the pages. It had all these names and numbers on it. "It's my Little Black Book. With all the names of the guys I've been with."

Jake, who was seated beside Neytiri, gave a chuckle. "It's kind of thick, don't you think, Bree?" he mocked. Tsu'tey shot him the dirtiest look; Jake promptly kept quiet.

Neytiri gave a laugh and looked at Bree. "That is sweet, but I don't need it. Why not give it to some other single girlfriend?"

Bree wondered how to phrase her reply. "I would, but you're the last one."

"… Give me the book!" Neytiri exclaimed, snatching it off Bree, who laughed.

Grace watched with an amused interested from Eytukan's lap, before turning to him to explain what was going on in Na'vi. He seemed to get the gist of the scene, and said, "_You know, I should have given Jake my black book. Except, it wasn't so much a book as a piece of parchment. With Grace's name on it._"

Grace and Tsu'tey gave a laugh. Neytiri didn't know whether to roll her eyes or get rid of the horrible mental image of Jake dating Grace. Jake and Bree just looked at one another, quite confused by the language. Neytiri flicked through a book. Jake was quite right – it was thick. She didn't know whether to be thankful or really freaked out by that. "Let's see… 'Rowan Hardlock', 'Fred Sebold'… 'Guy in van'?"

"Ah, my first love," Bree smiled.

Grace's eyes went wide and she stiffened, straightening up and giving a bit of a shiver. "That's disturbing." Bree shrugged. She had to do something to survive back on Earth, after all.

Tsu'tey thought about the logic behind this. "Wait, Bree. The people in that book would only be from Earth; how would it help Neytiri?"

"Oh, right! Neytiri, focus on the names highlighted in blue."

The second-in-command's eyes went wide. He was speechless for a moment before grasping hold of the situation. He looked at his mate. She gave him a small smile. "Oh Eywa…"

Jake peered over Neytiri's shoulder to take a look at the book. He gave a devious glance before saying dramatically, "Good Lord Bree, how many blue names are there?"

Neytiri bit back a smirk as Tsu'tey's eyes went wide. He grabbed the book off of Jake. "Give me that!" He flipped through the book so fast that Neytiri wondered if he would rip the pages out.

"Well, your mate is just reminding you that if you ever break her heart, she has options," Jake mocked his friend.

"I do not want her to have options," Tsu'tey growled, staring at Bree, speaking directly to her. "I want your life to be over! I want you to every day scream, 'It should have been me on that ikran!'"

Bree exchanged glances with Neytiri, before arching her eyebrow. " 'Ikran'?" she echoed.

"I am thinking there was an accident. I could die another way. Either way, I want you to suffer without me."

Well wasn't he just a bundle of fun? Neytiri smiled at him a little. "Isn't that what my sister said to you when you were together?" she asked him.

Tsu'tey was rendered speechless once more, and he tried to think of a witty rejoinder. Nothing came to mind. He was saved though as another friendly face came into the lounge. Neytiri felt her heart give a flutter, and she looked away as Adaman smiled at the group, and turned to Eytukan. "_I've come to steal your daughter._" Neytiri looked up and looked at him in confusion. "_Seems she forgot about her medical appointment._"

A deep blush of embarrassment came to her cheeks. "_Oh! I'm sorry, I did,_" she said, brushing herself off as she stood up. "_I'll see you later, everyone._"

**· · ·**

This was going to be awkward beyond comprehension. Neytiri didn't know how she was going to deal with being with Adaman alone in a room. She wouldn't be completely alone, she tried to remember, considering Sareia would be hovering, but not for the whole thing. Why oh why was Adaman the only healer at the time she'd see? Because she trusted him the most, and he knew her the best, but today was going to be uncomfortable for at least one party there.

Neytiri was quite stiff as Adaman got ready to check her eyes. At least after this, she could leave. She didn't want to, but she knew that was necessary. It was that old, 'Do I leave or not?' question. Adaman turned back to his patient. "I'm going to look into your eyes now," he told her.

Ears perked up immediately. "Really?" Neytiri asked, in a more hopeful-than-she-should-be voice.

"Yes, that's my job," Adaman chuckled, before gently lifting Neytiri's eyelid. "All right, look up… and look down. That's it. Now look at me…" Neytiri swallowed gently, letting her eyes drift over to his handsome face. Adaman hesitated, pulling away slightly as he saw the look in her eye. He cleared his throat and smiled. "All right. You're free to go. Those are good eyes."

Neytiri smiled. "Thank you. They feel good. In my head," she quickly added, realising how stupid that would have sounded. Adaman didn't seem to hold it against her as he took her hand to help her up from where she was sitting. "Well… I best leave."

Adaman nodded slowly. "Yeah… I'll see you later."

"See you at dinner!"

"Yes, you certainly will," Adaman smiled at her, looking into her topaz eyes. He hesitated and leant in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Neytiri returned the favour, kissing his cheek, before twisting her head to catch his lips. Adaman was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

**· · ·**

"Let it go, hon," Bree sighed as she watched Tsu'tey flick through the book which Neytiri had left in the lounge in her haste. He was studying the pages of her little black book, and with such a piercing gaze that she was worrying. Also, since they were going out for a walk tonight, she didn't want the conversation topic to fall back to this. He could have let it go three hours ago. "Look, all those guys were before you. They mean nothing to me now."

Tsu'tey scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, sure," he muttered under his breath, before closing and tapping the book on his hands. He looked at his mate, before giving a smile. "Well, if they mean nothing, why don't you burn the book?" he challenged, holding it up for her to take out of his fingers.

A hushed silence fell over Bree. She looked at him. "I don't think that's necessary," she said, giving a nervous laugh at the end, swiping the book from his hands. "I already said it meant nothing to me."

"So why do you still have it?"

Beside Bree, her back-up gave a small laugh. Peyral leant forward to look at Tsu'tey, and retorted, "Well you still have Sylwanin's things in a case you gave her."

Even Bree could tell that was a bit of a stretch. The case that Tsu'tey had in their room never bothered her, unlike Grace found it annoying how Eytukan still kept Mo'at's things. She knew Tsu'tey was still a little torn up over his ex-girlfriend's death, and she was easy-going enough for him to keep it. The look her mate shot to Peyral kept her quiet, and Bree desperately looked around to change the subject. Thankfully, Neytiri and Jake came into the room at that moment to alleviate the awkwardness. What perfect timing those two had. "Hello everyone," Jake smiled.

Tsu'tey greeted them before his eyes fell onto Neytiri. She was wearing the clothing she usually saved for special occasions, such as birthdays and the like. The twisted bands of her top curled around her torso, completed with a loin cloth that was half-fashioned like a human skirt, courtesy of Bree. "Wow. Why are you all dressed up?" he asked her.

Peyral exchanged a smile with Neytiri before turning to the second-in-command. "Ah, you're not the only one with a date tonight."

Tsu'tey was surprised, but happy for her. Ever since Tsyal basically ruined all her conceptions of relationships and dating, she had sunken back into her quiet self that she had been since Sylwanin's death. Even though they had all hated him, Tsyal proved something – Neytiri could be happy again. "Really?" Tsu'tey smiled at her. "Who is it?"

The question caught Neytiri off-guard, though it really shouldn't have. Of course they would ask who the person was… She just hadn't thought that through. "No one," she muttered softly.

Tsu'tey arched an eyeridge, before nudging her softly. "Come on, what's his name?"

Neytiri exchanged a glance with Bree, who put her hands up before walking to sit down. She couldn't help her in this one. Giving a sigh, Neytiri turned her eye on Tsu'tey, looking at him seriously. "All right. But I'm really excited about this, okay? So you cannot get all big-brother-y and judgmental."

Giving a complacent nod, Tsu'tey sighed. "All right, all right. Come on, who is it?"

"It's Adaman Urqu'tan."

"Who the hell is Adaman…" Tsu'tey trailed off, before going bug-eyed. He looked at Neytiri spastically. "Adaman… _Adaman_? Why, why, why - ?" Catching a look from his mate, he calmed down a little, "… Should that bother me? I mean, I love that man. He's like a brother, to, _your father._"

Neytiri rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, for your information, Adaman happens to be one of the most sophisticated, and sexiest men I've ever been with."

Tsu'tey didn't know whether to laugh, or die. He looked like he was suffering an aneurysm as Neytiri explained. He practically choked on his own saliva at the next words out of her mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Adaman is _sexy_?"

"Oh, God, yes," Bree and Peyral muttered. Tsu'tey shot them both dirty looks before shaking his head. This was so not what he needed to hear right now.

Neytiri gave Tsu'tey a look herself before going over to her girlfriends. Jake was in the corner of the room, and Tsu'tey went over to him. "Are you all right with this?"

Here came the confession, the admission that he wasn't. How could he be? Neytiri was going out with someone else who, not to mention, was over thirty years older than her. "No, I can safely say I'm pretty disturbed, but hey, that's life," Jake told his friend before leaving, not wanting to get into the topic. He looked over to where Neytiri was talking excitedly with Peyral and Bree, and sighed.


End file.
